In a vehicle, it is desirable to include a seat which capable of folding between an upright seating position and a forwardly folded position. In the forwardly folded position, the back of the seat is often used as a load carrying surface. That is, as the seat is folded, the back can be used as an extension of the vehicle floor to carry loads other than people. It is important that the seat be folded as low to the floor as possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,245 to Simons et al issued Aug. 8, 1978 discloses a forwardly folded seat assembly. The seat assembly includes a frame. The frame comprises a plurality of links pivotally secured together which form a parallelogram. The assembly further includes a cross link. The cross link is collapsible and allows the frame assembly to be moved to the forwardly folded position and locks the same in the upright seating position. The seating load on the frame is carried in tension by the cross link. When a force is applied in the forward direction of the vehicle, however, the cross link is placed in compression and carries the load in compression. This compressive force requires a relatively heavy and sturdy beam.
Assemblies are constantly sought which maximize strength and foldability in the minimum of space and with a minimum of material.